


Forever

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem of their love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Forever

You touch my neck  
I grip your shoulder  
You kiss me and whisper  
I want you  
Your touch turns firmer  
Your kisses deeper  
You nibble on my neck   
And my arms open  
My legs open  
You settle there  
Love against love  
You whisper in my ear  
Of your need  
My heart opens more  
My soul is wide open  
You fall in  
And I enclose you  
A part of me   
A part of thee  
Forever.


End file.
